warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Fawnpaw's Chronicle: Chapter 1
Voices and kit mewls echoed around the cave. Fawnpaw noticed that there were twelve queens and fourteen kits, six queens still haven't given birth. Even though there were many queens staying in the nursery, the warriors den never seemed quite big enough. With no enimies to keep StoneClan's population in check, the clan has overcrowded. The clan leader, Applestar, signaled the clan to gather with a swift flick of her ginger tail. As every cat poured out dens and noise errupted, Fawnpaw picked her way and sat next to a handsome tom, Puddlepaw. Applestar cleared her throat and all of the noise in the clan died down. "StoneClan, as you know, our Clan has recently..." she gazed over the crowd, "overpopulated." Murmurs of agreement fluttered through the cave. "Duh!" Brightfeather, an new warrior, jeered from in front of Fawnpaw and Puddlepaw. Puddlepaw rolled his eyes then slammed a paw down on the obnoxious she-cat's tail. "Ow!" Brightfeather wrapped her tail quickly around her paws and shot an annoyed glare at Puddlepaw. Fawnpaw held back a giggle. "Anyway, four cats, one of them myself, have been chosen to lead three new clan by the names of ForestClan, StreamClan, and BreezeClan. I will remain leader of StoneClan. Every cat will chose their clan, and we will then be enemies." Fawnpaw gulped. All her friends and family, now her enemies? What about Puddlepaw? What about her mother, Ashflight? Her brothers, Mudpaw and Ravenpaw? "ForestClan's camp will be in the deep oak forest, warriors found a clearing and the leader of ForestClan will be..." Fawnpaw shifted with curosity. "Brackenfoot!" Immediatley, cheers broke out. Brackenfoot was a senior warrior, thick ginger fur and broad shoulders. The tom pushed through the crowd and stood under the Tall Cliff, his eyes filled with pride and joy. His mate, Silverwing, was definetly the loudest cheer. "StreamClan's camp will be in the area near the western river, with all the reeds. If you wish to join StreamClan, be prepared to get your paws wet. The leader is...." An eerie silence spread over the clan, "Silverwing." Not a sound. Brackenfoot's eyes darkened as he unsheathed his claws and dug them into the ground. Silverwing carefully picked her way to the front of the cliff, her paws gently hitting the stone floor, her graceful figure moving quickly. "Lastly, BreezeClan will live in a hollow out on the moor. The leader is young, but he will be an amazing leader."Smoketalon!" Cats cheered for the young tom who sat next to Brackenfoot and Silverwing. "Are there three cats who would like to be the medicine cats of the new Clans?" Applestar scanned each cat. "Me! I volunteer for ForestClan!" A young tom, Milkfoot, shouted. Applestar flicked her tail in agreement and Milkfoot's eyes lit up with joy. Two she-cats volunteered, Berrytail for BreezeClan and Ivystep for StreamClan. Applestar said one last thing, "Everyone leaves for their Clan in the morning. Please decide where you are going, thank you." Applestar hopped down from the cliff and went through the mossy path to her den. Fawnpaw was nervous. She didn't want to leave all of the cats she has known since she was a kit. But mostly, Fawnpaw would have to choose where she went. She was terrible at decision making. "Hey." Puddlepaw nudged her as the Clan began buzzing with talk of the new clans. "Where are you going?" Fawnpaw stood and followed Puddlepaw to the tree stump where the apprentices usually lay and talk. "Uhh....." Fawnpaw shifted awkwardly as she sat next to the tree stump. Quickly, Fawnpaw ran over the cons of each Clan. She thought fish smelled putrid and wouldn't dare get her paws wet, so StreamClan was out of the choices. She hated the strong wind and thought rabbit meat tasted like crowfood. ForestClan it is. "ForestClan!" she blurted. Puddlepaw smiled. "Me too! We can still be together!" Fawnpaw heard a small purr escape from Puddlepaw before a voice caught her attention. "Fawnpaw! Mudpaw! Ravenpaw!" It was Ashflight calling from where she sat outside of the nursery. Fawnpaw swiftly licked Puddlepaw's ear as a farewell and then bounced over to where Ravenpaw and Ashflight were. "Where is Mudpaw?" Ravenpaw questioned, looking around. A flash of brown fur suddenly popped up, panting. Ravenpaw continued, "Probably hanging out with Rosepaw!" Mudpaw growled. "I don't like her!" Mudpaw blushed. "Yeah, you do." Ravenpaw retorted. "Stop!" Ashflight exclaimed, then wrapped her tail neatly around her paws. "Now, kits, where are you going?" Ashflight's green eyes were large with concern. "StreamClan!" Mudpaw mewed. "I will learn to swim and Birchclaw told me my thick fur would help me in the water." Ravenpaw went next, "BreezeClan. I love the wind in my fur and the anticipation of giving chase to a rabbit." Fawnpaw finished, "ForestClan. The enclosed, tall trees and the bracken and leaves crunching under your paws. It is beautiful." Ashflight looked down. "I am staying here in StoneClan. Your father is going to ForestClan." "OH!" Fawnpaw laughed. "Jaystrike is coming with me!" Mudpaw rolled his amber eyes and batted a paw out a her. Within seconds, Mudpaw, Fawnpaw, and Ravenpaw were playfighting and running around. This was her last day with her littermates.